116856-nc-west-staff-reductions
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content ---- The company I work for just went through a RIF as well. It isn't something I wish on anybody. Hopefully they received a more than fair compensation package. Good luck to anybody affected. | |} ---- ---- Agreed. Layoffs suck, and I really hope that anyone let go got a really good severance package to help them while they look for something new. I also hope everyone lands in a good (or better) job moving forward. Also thanks Tony for posting about this before the rumor mill got going. I hope that this won't impact any development schedules or plans in a negative way. In many ways it feels like the forum community just started turning somewhat positive again, and I'd hate to see that momentum lost because of further delays in getting things out to players. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- http://www.polygon.com/2014/10/23/7050545/wildstar-carbine-studios-layoffs Edit: ninja'ed two posts above. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You are correct in that it was 60 lost from Carbine, and other staff in other non Carbine area's | |} ---- ---- FWIW, the article did mention that the layoffs were across all levels, not just entry level positions. | |} ---- You make it sound like they could have done otherwise without any adverse effects. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Perhaps the real reason behind the switch to quarterly drops? | |} ---- According to glassdoor.com (take it, or not) leadership definetly seems to be the problem, I can think of one person that I will never invest in another mmo with him at the lead of that department. http://www.glassdoor.com/Reviews/Carbine-Studios-Reviews-E587246.htm I do wish those other employees, the non decision makers, the best of luck in all they do.......and they should all go apply at CITYSTATE for CU mmorpg right now! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Carbine hired a glut of employees to push the game out... they aren't all needed anymore... This usually happens with post release MMO's after all the heavy lifting is done. | |} ---- ---- ---- What a joke...ya throw the book at the community, and please continue to share your enlighten opinion. | |} ---- And while you rage, McDonald's makes billions and Carbine loses 20% of their workforce. Like it nor not, this is Planet Earth. You can't run a business that doesn't appeal to enough people to generate a profit, just like you can't suddenly wish gravity to operate in the other direction. I suggest you use your brain rather than raging against the universe because it doesn't conform to your wishes. In any case, it's not the revolutionary part of the game that drives people away. | |} ---- ---- Can we please put the whole TORtanic thing to rest? That being said, I wish everyone well. | |} ---- ---- Build up before a launch in the last legs of production, downsize after launch. I know it's not entirely uncommon for a 3rd party QA company to oversee the final release. | |} ---- I wish the employees who were laid of luck in finding a new job and getting on their feet, regardless of what people think of game good or bad, this is people's livelihood at stake:( | |} ---- ---- The community? The remaining community (if they stick around) should support the game. I'm talking about the people who pulled support for the game and spew overly dramatic negative opinions about the game because of what kind of people they are... lazy quitters. There are a lot of dynamics needed for a game to succeed and one of them is good word of mouth. If you have a bunch of Mc Donalds eating lazy knuckle dragging cave men running around spreading half truths about something the other people are going to be influenced -- warranted or not... The game will continue without those people. Its just going to be a bit slower instead of quicker. Ironically it makes the instant gratification people wait longer for something they want but what do you expect from an idiot that doesnt understand business or economics at all. Good thing we have the hardcore players still around to support the game. Sadly those same quitters will be back eventually once the game gets its fixes through the support of the hardcore players. Then they can play the watered down easy mode versions of the game that are coming out. Oh well as long as the servers dont shut off I dont care. We need the stupid little lopps in the long haul. They will be back... | |} ---- I know its pointless but someone has to point it out. Oh the irony! | |} ---- Son, this should not be about the why, if you think it is because of the whiners fine, but can I suggest you take it to one of the other threads. This should be about people wishing 60 employees who need to find a job in a difficult job market. This is not about you, nor about a game, this is about people's livelihood. | |} ---- I totally agree, i wish you guys all the best and thank you for all your great work. I hope you all find jobs soon, unfortunatley this is just the nature of the mmo business :( | |} ---- I've been wondering for a while, are people surprised when this happens to them? It seems like it's almost a truism at this point that a game company's employees will be ridden hard and put away wet, then dumped on the street when their services are no longer needed. | |} ---- Fair enough. I respect that. (even though I am not trying to make this about me or the game). I wish them the best. Actions speak louder than words. Support them by subbing. Buy copies of the game and hand them out. Say nice things about the game. | |} ---- Square had to make FFXIV successful, the other option was bankruptcy. Also you do realize GW2 is published by NCSoft? | |} ---- ---- Square would not have gone bankrupt on FFXIV. They could have very easily pulled the plug long before deciding to redesign it. And yes, I know GW2 is published by NCSoft. The point remains; GW2 had similar issues at launch. Massive player churn. Questionable content. Unfinished features. A sense of "being rushed". But NCSoft backed the game all the way, and it's now a massive success. SWTOR, too. Awful launch, ghost town servers... now it's a success. Regardless this isn't the thread for this, I guess. Just seems horribly short sighted. | |} ---- yup exactly. EVERY game that has succeeded in the past few years has had massive drop off after launch. Thats because people are checking it out, then they leave. Then the game starts building its loyal player base from whats left over. And if driven correctly it will succeed regardless of F2P or Sub. | |} ---- im going to rewrite this so it doesnt get deleted this is the reason people left, people like this guy, the game had problems but overall was good i still play but calling people stupid, dumb, carebears, go back to wow get outor get good ect ect made people leave and now that people left, you call them stupid? and suggest they should pay to support your hardcore dreams when its not working out without them? im absolutly saddened by this news, but crap like this makes me glad the whole hardcore MMO thing is failing maybe the white knight elitist fan boys who talk down to everyone around them will realize they arent king anymore -edit of edit, Carbine, im sorry for the hell you are going through, i wish you all the best, but speaking for myself and all the friends i had that left, it was a certain part of the community that drove them off, not the game itself, GL all | |} ---- ---- ---- Exactly, those in leadership, the ones that gave the go for all the systems that brought Wildstar down (Looking at you poor gear itemization, rating system, pvp gear disparity, rune rolls, name reservation system etc) get to keep their jobs | |} ---- ---- Its apparent you can't read well so i'll quote part of the OP again for you. "the teams here at Carbine are committed to supporting WildStar to ensure you get the experiences you want well into the future. " | |} ---- ---- Well... you'd think they would need staff to develop expansions. This just tells me they are going to skeleton crew to maintain the game as long as possible before either going free to play with a cash shop or out right closing down. I'd prefer they sell the IP to blizzard, transfer all the employees and developers to Blizzard, shutdown wildstar, fire all the management, spend 6 months to a year reworking all the things that caused people to not give wildstar a chance (running animations for mechari for example) and that caused people to quit (long list everyone knows) and do a redux ala Final Fantasy A Realm Reborn | |} ---- Wow, talk about pessimism. I wouldnt consider 100+ staff members a skeleton crew. I would consider 3 people a skeleton crew, which if i am not mistaken EQ1 currently/was operates/operating on. I for one am glad these people kept their jobs well into launch, most games shed devs right after launch. At least NCSOFT realised they needed the manpower to make the changes they needed first. Frankly i think there are plenty of devs on this game to keep it healthy. Also, Carbine might not do expansions, if their 3 month drops are large enough. I would still like them though :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Except swtor has been the second highest played MMO in the market for the month of October besides "The Beast"... you can't even find numbers for WildStar because they're so low. | |} ---- ---- ---- True. Played hours are so low anymore that you cant find it even in the top 100 in Raptr. Anyway imho game must turn B2P with Drop 3. Many ppl already bought the box, so it will be a good move to let them play without a sub. This will give life to the game and keep the F2P crowd away. As for those who will say "i will quit if it turns B2P etc" guys you are the minority. 90% of the ppl who bought or try the game quit a long time now and game cant continue with less than 10%. Btw don't ask where i found those numbers, we all know there is no source for them, but we also know its the truth. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- People are negative and frustrated because this game is so frustrating. Its frustrating and not fun because of the sheer amount of bugs And RNG present in this game. Bugs and RNG are frustrating. If you make a satisfying and fun game, people will be positive. People will invite others to play. I mean really, what are we supposed to say to our friends? "Yeah I play Wildstar, its basically a WoW clone where nothing works, everyone exploits the PvP system, and they can't put out content /QA it to save their lives" I mean really now. Its not the community's fault, at all. | |} ---- So called whiteknights that enabled idealistic, nostalgic and clueless lead developers inside Carbine are responsible for the bad stuff inside the game. So partly, this is on them. They enabled their fantasy, that the game was OK and the designs were optimal #hardcore #cupcake. If you develop a nostalgic emotional relationship with the game, you are creating noise that prevents feedback. Developers think everything is okay when fanboys are vocal. That's what happened during the beta stage. People stopped playing because realistically, the game is very good and very bad at the same time. That being said, I feel bad for those people. My total empathy for them. They take the flak for bad design decisions of others who push for too much idealism instead of pragmatism. You can still make a hardcore game and fine-tune it while being pragmatic and providing content for casuals. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- /shakes head sadly Before people call me a white knight, I'm not. I've hardly played the last month/2 months and I log in everyday to maybe to a bg and arrange events for my guild. I'm as frustrated with this game as other people are, I'm just not completely hating on it because it's still a bloody good game and a lot of fun, I don't think I can remember being in a release where there wasn't a massive deflation of numbers in the first 6 months. So keep that to the relevant areas instead of dragging it into every single thread you post in. I mean, Eclips (sorry it seems i picked on you, it's just I remember always reading your posts and agreeing with you or seeing your point of view) you used to post some seriously great critique, which was in depth and great feedback, yes it got largely ignored by carbine and now you're just being so apathetic, dry and sarcastic in every post now. Like in the farside event thread, you were so negative in there it's like seeing a massive raincloud move slowly in to rain on everyone having fun because "you had lag and the game sucks". Seeing it in every single thread is just really sad because of the amount of people doing it. And if anyone replies with "yeah but the game is still fun for some people", we're called white knights lol. Instead of trying to put people off before they even play, let them play for themselves and work out whether they enjoy it or not. So, the pvp is broken for you? Yes, I agree. I still have fun doing PBGs in primetime though, why? Because the game is FUN and it has POTENTIAL to get better. But I digress, 60 people just lost their jobs working on the thing all of us at one point have enjoyed playing. That's the important thing here, not this stupid discussion of "White Knights vs Haters". | |} ---- ---- ---- Imho if they had close to 100k paying subs they would be extremely happy. They would remain as it is as a team and waited for Megaservers, Drop 3 and other improvements to bring ppl back. Sadly there is no such thing in the horizon. I m not saying WS could not be a great game in the long term and bring ppl back, but in its current state and with the current sub numbers it cant go far. Its not only the problems of the game and the low pop, but its also the bad words all over about it. In every forum, in every gaming site. Once again i ll express my humble opinion and i ll say that with Drop 3, the much needed HUGE Optimizations etc etc, WS needs to turn to B2P ASAP! | |} ---- I've been an active sub since release. I've been very critical of Carbines development, but I'm also very constructive with my feedback. I'm also banned from the Wildstar twitch channel. I also have almost 4 characters on the leaderboards, yet have no dialogue with the pvp team, aka the former PvP guy. They've broken promises to the player base, promises to the most loyal of us. Carbine has a good server maintenance team, the art is astounding, housing phenomenal, and raids are engaging. The dungeons, the PvP systems, they're either broken or they suck. They're tedious, do not flow / are counter intuitive, and are some of the worst designed / rushed things I've ever played in a mmo. Also, this is the WORST itemization I have ever seen in a game, to date. Almost nothing is customizable, everything has RNG, and you never feel satisfied. You NEVER get that piece of loot that makes you feel great, because chances are it has 1 or 2 bad runeslots or something. To top it off, jtal has spent months redesigning the system into a rune change system into something that makes a poop stink slightly less. It still has RNG, still is a huge timesink , and still removes choice. Players don't get to gear how they want in Wildstar, they have to RNG. They RNG crafted gear, they RNG dungeon drops, RNG PvP gear, they even RNG amps and ability points to progresd your character. Wildstar is perhaps the least satisfying game I've played in a long time, and if I wasn't delusional about being the best in PvP and don't enjoy the people aka the community I played with, I would already be on to the next one. Let's face the truth. Im sorry I haven't been more constructive, but they just fired the PvP guy so *cupcake* it, who really cares anyway? Maybe if CRB spent more time "listening" and less time playing and shooting Nerf guns at each other, wed have people to play with. Wildstar was sold as hardcore, where the devs listened, and Warplots. So far they haven't delivered. | |} ---- ---- ---- I support this... please consult with Eclips as I believe he would be straight and honest with balancing | |} ---- ---- Last week on an article they mentioned couple hundred thousands subs. Tell me exactly what's the difference between "paying sub" and "credd sub"? Oh yeah, credd subs actually PAY MORE than "paying subs" since credds are more expensive than monthly payments... Even if the person using the credd didn't pay any real money for it, someone always did. I find it hilarious when people get these wild delusions that credd subs are somehow "free" and bring no money to the company. Just try to keep it in mind, SOMEONE ALWAYS PAYS FOR THE CREDD. They don't just appear out of thin air into the credd exchange. | |} ---- This was before the cuts and we are still waiting for more reason that they are listening to us. We already know what is going to be in Drop 3(which still going to be 1-4 weeks away mind you based on their last quote). I want to have faith in them, in fact I'm going to continue to subscribe til at least December regardless. The choices have not been the best in some cases and yes it is nice they are removing multiple posts of same complaints, we still 8/10 don't get a formal answer to that beside, "Hey, we are aware of this" or "I'll check with that team when I can". Then get no answer after that, Like said before. I'm still going to sub til December and see what happens. Best case, drop 3 happens and it gets people back and it slowly comes off the ground. OR Drop 3 happens, people come back, play the new content for couple weeks or so then leave and then we are still at this position. If not worse. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Keep blaming ncsoft. How long was this game in development 9 years? Ncsoft isn't some charity that will dump money out | |} ---- My heart goes out to all those affected by this and the families. Thank you for letting the community know first before the doombringers (oh, now that is perfect server name for those type of people to be "banned" to play! LOL). I have faith in WildStar, and those that remain to keep the game growing! Seriously, the backlash of comments with so much negativity and doom and gloom speaking is almost to the point of disgusting. Exactly!! This is a NORMAL FACT for new MMO game releases. Why so many are shocked and surprised by this has me scratching my head in wonderment. Like, haven't ya'll played a new released MMO before? Don't ya'll realize this happens (and will continue to happen) with every new released MMO? Name me just ONE MMO that has never gone through layoffs few months after release. Just 1. I think you offering your services (if you were serious) is a great idea! But, if Carbine sees that you continue to post the extreme "constructive criticism" you have been doing lately, then they might not be interested in allowing you, no matter how good you really are. Maybe consider "lightening" up just a little? Not saying that the suggestions you make should stop, just maybe "rethink" the way you come across? I dunno, just saying ;) | |} ---- Eh, it just isn't normally a good sign this early in my experience. Wasn't TRYING to be completely negative. Just stating facts. | |} ---- ^ This. Exactly. | |} ---- CREDD subs are still paid subs. Someone paid $19.99 plus tax (more BTW) for the CREDD even if it wasn't the one using it to play. | |} ---- ---- ---- I wasn't saying it was NCsoft's fault, I was just pointing out the rep being full of crap. NCsoft is hardly a "leader in global entertainment", and if GW is the only thing making them money they never will be. If even half the major issues reported during beta hadn't been completely ignored, we probably wouldn't even be having this conversation. While the amount of bugs have certainly been problematic, the game wouldn't have lost so many people if they weren't upset with the overarching design philosophies. Carbine has been touting the mantra of "the devs are listening" only to have players concerns patronized, dismissed, or entirely ignored. I wanted this game to be the second coming, I really did. There are even a lot of things about the game that I like. Unfortunately, the things that I like seem to be outweighed by the things that irritate the hell out of me. Once you manage to get a max level character, almost everything you can possibly do outside of dungeons requires a large group of people. I know some people enjoy the 40-man raiding scene, but those people are in the minority or we wouldn't even be in this situation. There is a reason WoW stopped doing this years ago. I'm not sure what can even save the game at this point. I don't even think f2p would help because there are too many game elements that would not appeal to that audience. To those who were unfortunate enough to get the axe, I wish you the best of luck. Seriously. Finding yourself unexpectedly jobless sucks. | |} ---- Basically this... | |} ---- Yes, everything outside of dungeons requires a large group of people, if you're assuming that the 2 raids and warplots are everything there is outside of dungeons. | |} ---- ---- It is looking grim, but I'm seen worse. The Secret World kind of went same path Edited October 24, 2014 by Beclem | |} ---- This basically leaves you with crafting(which is a RNG cluster*cupcake*), housing(which relies on crafting) and dailies(boring). | |} ---- ---- You're missing a few things. A more complete list would be: Challenges, expeditions, shiphands, customizing your character (any armor can be a costume piece), adventures, dungeons, battlegrounds, world bosses, RP, social events, level alts, arenas, crafting, housing, silver runs, gold runs, dueling, lore collectables, and dailies. Now tell me how that is different from WoW or FF14, for example, if you ignore raids. If you're someone who complains that "there isn't enough for casuals to do outside of raids", but you find everything else about the game boring, I've got a news flash for you: You are not really a casual, you're an enthusiast gamer without enough time to participate in time intensive content you probably prefer. | |} ---- I really don't get why people complain about crafting RNG, but that is Off Topic. Housing doesn't need to rely on crafting tbh, and dailies, GASP!, something to do beside dungeon grinds/item farms! Really, I get the idea of daily grinding is boring(I rarely do them anymore), but *cupcake* people are so harsh on them that it is a sin against nature. | |} ---- Reductions in personnel are parts of a company's strategy for improving its position. NCSoft said their position, not Carbine's position. Were people assuming that the relationship between NCSoft and CS or the relationship between CS and its employees was one of charity? | |} ---- expeditions/shiphands/adventures/dungeons/silverruns/goldruns are all in the same category. Artificially inflating your list doesn't help your case. PVP(bg's/arenas) in this game is a trainwreck. World Bosses require a large group, so you fail there. RP is an extremely small subset of players. And things like lore are really only good for the first time through. What are you supposed to do with alts? Read all that crap twice? And yes, housing depends on crafting because that's there the bulk of the decor comes from. Why are you using WoW and ff14 to support your case?...i don't enjoy either of those games. Wow is a total mess after it's recent update, and FF14 is a boring grindfest. | |} ---- ---- No, world bosses don't require a large group. They can be 5 manned easily. I duoed Kraggor at 50 with nobody but a level 22 healer. The one in CB only took 5 random loiterers who weren't even grouped up. People just assume without actually trying, or breeze through the fight because they have way too many people than necessary and believe that's how it's supposed to be. Evindra was the second highest pop server in NA, so there's a little more than a small subset of players. You can still participate in their events though, they advertise them all the time on Entity. Club nights with a web DJ and so on. Whether the PVP is a train wreck is neither here nor there, it exists and you have the option to participate. Implying that expeditions/shiphands/etc are all part of the same category and separating them pads the list is disingenuous because they're all designed to appeal to different players and skill levels. I use WoW and FF14 because they're the most recent successful sub MMOs. You got another you'd like to compare it to? | |} ---- The argument: "There is nothing beside crafting,housing,and dailies that doesn't require a large group. Expeditions/ship hands are similar to adventures/dungeons but they do NOT require large group. Silver runs/gold runs(assuming vet here) are harder than normal dungeons, hence a challenge so I would put this on borderline on being same category. Role-play is probably larger than what you think and with the lore. Are we assuming got both from Dominion and Exile side? He covered this point well. At least stay on topic | |} ---- Sure it's normal to cull the extra talent needed to produce the initial levelling missions. But they've cut key people in areas in desperate need of attention and it smells like opting for cheap over experience. This probably won't affect Drop 3, but Drop 4 is probably going to be riddled with massive regressions. So yeah, color me discouraged. | |} ---- Also this. | |} ---- ---- The Solo/Small Group Progression track talked about in the article is what people are talking about: This is where Carbine really dropped the ball: This is what we're starting to get with Drop 3. IMHO, it would have been better to have included this in the game at launch, and had the top raiding guilds playtest DS on the PTR and release it a few months after launch, when many guilds had GA on farm and were ready for something more challenging. Hindsight, as they say, is 20/20. As it was, all we got for Elder Game solo/small group content were steps on the attunement ladder and small-group players being labelled as "bads" by raiders if they couldn't get Silver in content that was presumably made for them. | |} ---- I do agree with this though, which is where most of my worries are at. | |} ---- ---- This is what has always "scared" me in this game since the start, that there were so many things to do that I'd never have enough time to devote to raiding or ranked PvP. Doesn't help to be honest that I "main" 4 chars (highest of those 4 is 47, lowest 46). I still have sooooo much content ahead... I also want to quote what Niliana Bloodbound (ha ha kicka$$ name :D !) said earlier : ------------------------- Lol seriously "guys", are you that jaded by a decade+ of MMOs that now when you have such a brilliant game, you still feel like you can trash it because it's not 200% perfect ? Constructive criticism is fine and looked for, saying you don't like this or that and saying you'd rather have this or that, I've had my share of that too and yeah it's fine. But the amount of hate and doom and gloom shouldn't be tolerated : Geez why don't the forum mods create a "rant" forum and move all the negative posts that are not constructive criticism there ? :lol: | |} ---- I'm going to start with "Lol seriously "guys", are you that jaded by a decade+ of MMOs that now when you have such a brilliant game, you still feel like you can trash it because it's not 200% perfect ?" The issue isn't that we are "jaded by a decade+ of MMOS". The issue is for those that have been here since pretty much beta/launch (and paying attention to forums past two months at least), we have seen some bugs/issue be ignored and what not. Also the fact people are getting laid off(ignoring the fact of the publisher)is not the best of signs for MMOs in this day and age. Content is already pushed back, we are losing content, and among other things. Several have given up, Several are still hoping, but a lot of us are more worried and scratching our heads what is going on. "Constructive criticism is fine and looked for, saying you don't like this or that and saying you'd rather have this or that. I've had my share of that too and yeah it's fine. But the amount of hate and doom and gloom shouldn't be tolerated :" Truthfully, I'm not seeing too much of hate in this thread and the "doom" part is simply like I said before "bad sign for MMOs these days".Also the fact people got laid off and lastly "Geez why don't the forum mods create a "rant" forum and move all the negative posts that are not constructive criticism there ? :lol: I really really hope you are 100% joking with this. Many of us are questioning the fact of "devs are listening" tag, so do you think removing "negative posts" would be best idea? Cause to me, that says let's sweep the bad PR somewhere else and keep it hidden. | |} ---- More eloquent than I have the mindset for right now. Thanks for this :) | |} ---- I'm certainly not a doom-and-gloomer or anything. I love the game. I do worry because it's struggling right now, but I'm not giving up on the game. In my guild we've recruited a bunch of brand new players (just ran some through regular KV today - which, quite honestly, is a rewarding way to spend my elder game time) and by the time the next drop hits, they'll be hitting level 50 never having known what it was like to not have the Elder Game options that they'll have. And that's a good thing. :D | |} ---- I too have been playing since beta/launch and I read the forums since then pretty much every day. What I mean by "jaded" is all those people forgetting how fantastic the game is and asking for "Moar moar moar... I eat things before you have the time to cook moar". I'm sorry I play MMOs as they're meant to be played. There are so many things to do, in fact in WS too many things. So yes, JADED ! Because if WOW had received a proportional amount of demands in the first 6 months it would never have survived. I'm talking in general plus all the comments in web articles, etc... Should have been more clear, I admit you're right. I am (hence goofy smiley) and I'm not... But where you're wrong is that I never said remove "negative posts". I said "the hate and doom and gloom posts". A negative post can also be a contructive criticism with ideas added of what you'd prefer to see. I'm not *that* black & white thank you... Here's an example in a thread I *heavily* participated in back then in april. | |} ---- ---- It will require a lot of work from the team; even simple stuff is pretty complicated in an MMO. The reason I post though: people see MMOs as a job, and a long term investment - if they don't think they'll play it 6 months from now, they'd prefer to go back to what they feel comfortable with, before doing the same dance all over again (Get bored, follow Hype train on MMO, quit out of fear.) When you say give us "things like open Warplots" - I agree, but then I think to myself "But then groups of 10, 20, 30 will queue because its fun and effective, and then the community will be back to whining that it is unbalanced, impossible to win, and that carbine must fix this." And people will stop queueing, rather than rise to the challenge or find partners to help them rise to the challenge. My point is - people were really really spoiled early on as MMO's go (edit for clarity: most of us went from games with limited features to WoW and our expectations are still there) and some people are just straight up spoiled. I got what I knew I paid for in Wildstar - an awesome game that will require lots of support to keep being an awesome game. As for the more relevant topic? These layoffs suck, were bound to happen, but I doubt will slow things down more than they've already announced. Fat's gonna be trimmed anyway, they probably got the most out of the employees while they could and now feel comfortable letting them go. | |} ---- If it was officially dead would they even bother posting this? Just saying..... | |} ---- ----